Ema Crescent
Ema Crescent, is a member of the ZAFT forces. Piloting the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam, she fights hard against the Earth Forces to avenge the deaths of her grandfather and her older brother. Biography Ema was born to an aristocratic family in the PLANT space colony Aprilius One, in the year 35 CD. Her father, Frederick Crescent, serves the PLANT Supreme Council as a politician and helps delegate issues of the Coordinator population. Raised in a high-class lifestyle, Ema lived a life of luxury, and enjoyed spending time with her older brother, who was one of the few people she was able to talk to for most of her childhood. Being 6 years older, her brother, Dustin Crescent, had a separate view of the discrimination between the Naturals and Coordinators; and didn't want anything to do with politics. Frederick Crescent also shared the same feeling of neutrality as his son, so he tries his utmost hardest to keep the rising tension between both political races from getting any worse. Years later, when Ema turned 12, her brother went to go and help out their grandfather (Robert Reynold), who owned a farm on the agricultural PLANT colony of Junius Seven. Much to Ema's dismay, Dustin insisted that this was the for the best. Rather than bicker and quarrel into civil unrest, he felt that the peaceful lifestyle of a farmer suited him best. Before leaving, Dustin promised Ema that the day Naturals and Coordinators, come together, free of discrimination, he'll return. As the peace between both races become more and more strained, Ema questioned her father's and brother's ideals, that if neutrality is still the right answer for the current situation. After a series of severe Earth Forces attack threats on Aprilius One were reported, Ema took the initiative and with her brother away, she took the responsibility of protecting her home and her family. Ema enlisted in the ZAFT military, and began training. Her father was initially against this decision, but after additional support from her mother, Maria Crescent, her father eventually gave into his daughter's ambitions, The family's neutral ideals and stance were shaken tremendously when Junius 7 was reported to have been struck down by the Earth Forces in CD 55. Feeling the anger and pain of losing her grandfather, and her older brother to that "cowardly" assault, she knew, right then and there, that neutrality is no longer an option. Personality Originally considered to be innocent and naive as a child, she outgrew that personality, and became rougher around the edges. She's suffered heavy losses and much pain from the recent tragedy that have befallen Junius 7, namely involving the deaths of her brother and grandfather, but she constantly reminds herself to not take it personally. To ease the pain, she goes shopping on her days off. Shown ONLY to her closest of kin, is her rather bubbly side. On the battlefield, she's as cold as ice. However, to counter her tough as nails battle persona, she eases off and relaxes. She admires the strong spirited individuals and those that back up their ideals proudly. She strongly dislikes cowards. Much to anyone's guess, she's also a bit of a flirt. Above all, her qualifications and professionalism as a ZAFT soldier and pilot are superb. Relations Frederick Crescent, is a councilman of the PLANTs Supreme Council. At the age of 42, he is a hardworker that tries his best to keep the peace within the Coordinator population. Still holds onto his feeling of neutrality in the Coordinator vs. Natural situation, but solemnly agrees that battles and war are inevitable. Maria Crescent, is a dedicated mother and wife to her family. At the age of 41, she proudly supports her children, and her husband, regardless of whatever decisions they make. Dustin Crescent, is the first born of the Crescent house. Dislikes the idea of hatred and discrimination between the Naturals and the Coordinators, and eventually leaves the family tradition of being in the Supreme Council, for a more peaceful "neutral" farmlife in Junius 7. Dies in the Bloody Valentine tragedy in 55 CD. Robert Reynold, ''is Ema and Dustin's grandfather, on their mother's side. Strongly against the current tension between the Naturals and the Coordinators, and also advocates a life of peace and neutrality like his grandson. Owns a farm on Junius 7, but perishes along with countless coordinators and his son after the Bloody Valentine tragedy.'' Mia Cryzheck, was one of Ema's closest friends during her earlier cadet training till full military service. Ema eventually loses connection with Mia, and often wonders how she's doing now. Quotes "Battles must be fought. Let's face the harsh truth, neutrality will get us nowhere." Mecha Listings Current Mecha GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Previous Mecha RX-77-2 Guncannon